renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward MacArthur
A Wolf in the Forest As a young man, Edward was mildly successful, as he managed to procure a small field on the edge of the town of Hastings, in Sussex. However, he quickly grew bored with the day-to-day tedium of watching his vegetables grow. Then one day as he was dulling the boredom with beer in the tavern, he met a man. This man seemed cloaked in shadow and everyone seemed to fear him.Naturally Edward approached this man and before long, he had been invited to join a group known as the Wolves of Sherwood. Thus began a long journey of crime and debauchery. Dear old Sussex would never see Edward again, as he quickly packed up his meager belongings and headed for Devon to meet his new brothers and sisters. The Wolves however, turned out to be somewhat of a disappointment as it was riddled with spies and loose lips. It seemed like he had only just joined when he was already forced to flee for his life because the wolves had failed to take over Chard as they had planned. He had already fell in with a small group of friends however, who taught him everything there was to know about living a life of crime. This group soon became one of the most successful in all of England, as they often failed to tell anyone what there plans were, so there was no chance of anyone leaking that information. Highway robbery was one of their favorite ventures. Ed has heard it said by some of the enemies he’s made over the years, that he was never a good criminal as he stood trial a grand total of four times. However, he was only convicted three times and of those three convictions, two were successfully appealed in the CoA and the sentence reduced due to overly harsh punishments and the third was commuted by the gods themselves for the very same reason. The fourth trial was dismissed due to a lack of anything but circumstantial evidence. Ed has always felt somewhat proud that his enemies considered that a victory against him. But if they ever knew that the true number of his crimes paled in comparison to those four that are publicly known, he felt sure that those people would drop dead from shock. However, most of that group eventually went their own ways. Three of the group stayed together though. Ivy, who holds Edward’s heart and Viljami, his wayward son who never quite gave up his life of crime and he was quite successful at it. A New Beginning For Ed though, his life of crime was over. He hung up his robbers mask and entered the political arena. He has since been elected to Westmorland’s council five times, serving each time as the public prosecutor. Shifting from one side of the courtroom to the other was a dramatic change for him, but was soon well known for his prowess in getting convictions. He also served during the Celtic Alliance’s invasion of Westmorland. He was wounded twice while defending Kendal. After his fifth term, he was rewarded for his service by the king and elevated to a peer of England, as the Baron of Allostock. He now enjoys the peace and quiet of his demesne, but he hopes that he will soon be serving a sixth term in the council chambers of Westmorland. Though even now there are those that still hold his past against him, he is happy that he has finally found that there are in fact, people who are capable of looking beyond the past and seeing what is happening in the here and now, that are willing to accept him for what he has chosen to become, not what he once was. http://www.renaissancekingdoms.com/FichePersonnage.php?login=edward.macarthur[[Category:People]]